ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Künstliche Vernunft
Als künstliche ''Intelligenz'' (oder kurz KI geschrieben und Kahih oder besser/deutlicher Kah-Ih sowie Ka-ih oder auch Ka-i gesprochen; wohl eine Lehnübersetzung aus artifizielle Intelligenz welches seinerseits aus dem röhmisch-ännglischen Begriff artificial intelligence, kurz AI, entlehnt wurde)Wikipedia:de:künstliche Intelligenz und [http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/KI Duden mit KI] sowie auch Wiktionary:de:KI – siehe auch ebenda mit letzter Änderung am 16.3.2017, ebenso (wie im Duden) unter „Aussprache“ – oder auch (persönlicher) digitaler Assistent (kurz PDA)Wikipedia:de:persönlicher digitaler Assistent, siehe auch Sense Companion: HTCs digitaler Assistent ist verfügbar – Golem, am 14.3.2017; u.a. mit „Der digitale Assistent ist über den Play Store herunterladbar.“ – wird die Nachbildung (hier vorzugsweise) menschlichen (oder auch sogenannten humanistischen) Verhaltens bezeichnet, selbstständig kluge oder auch vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Im besten Fall ist das also (nachgebildete/Maschinen beigebrachte) Klugheit, Schlauheit oder auch (besser) Denkfähigkeit sowie (kurz automatisches, maschinelles oder rechnergestütztes) Denken sowie auch (wertend) und im schlechsten Fall eben das Gegenteil also die Dummheit oder Unvernunft wie (die nach außen erscheinende) Willkür. Weitere Einzelheiten Dabei werden KIs grob in starke und schwache KIs unterschieden, welche im besten (oder starken) Fall schon selbstständig neue (bisher unbekannte) und im schlechtesten (schwachen) Fall nur bisher bis ins kleinste vorgekaute (oder programmierte) Aufgaben lösen können, wobei im Letztgenannten auch die Lösungen schon vorgegeben sein müssen. Desweiteren werden KIs u.a. auch in ihre Aufgabenbereiche untergliedert, so etwa in Spiele-KIs (wie bspw. in sogenannten Schach-Komputern [wie Deep Blue] oder auch für Alpha]Go-Spiele-KIDeepMind: Nach Go lernt Googles KI Starcraft II – Heise, am 6.11.2016Google I/O 2016: "Tensor-Prozessoren" halfen beim Go-Sieg – Heise, am 19.5.2016) oder Rechna-KIs (wie in gegenwärtig üblichen Betriebsgebilden). Letztere sollen hier im Wikki so erweitert werden, daß sie u.a. auch im deutschsprachigen Bereich ihren (Bei-)Namen (im Sinne der Vernunft) verdienen (siehe auch Ehwa und Kabahl oder als schlechtes Gegenbeispiel Werbung im Windows-ExplorerWindows 10: Microsoft zeigt Werbung im Windows Explorer an – Golem, am 10.3.2017 oder nicht wirklich besser die KDE-Oberfläche, welche anscheinlich bisher nur sehr mangelhaft bis garnicht auch auf Windows läuft denn, Deutsch als Voreinstellung hat, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:KDE u.a. mit ‚KDE Plasma 5‘ und ‚K Desktop Environment‘). Vergleichbare Ansätze Richtung starke KI: * Alexa (und der zugehörige Hintergrunddienst) – digitale Assistentin von Amazon;Digitaler Staat: "Alexa, beantrage mir Kindergeld" – Heise, am 9.5.2017; .. oder auch (für Erwachsene, die nicht am Raumtierkapitalismus teilnehmen möchten): „Alexa, beantrage mir (echte) Grundsicherung“Raspi an Google: "Hallo Alexa?" - Künstliche Intelligenz für Jeden – Heise, am 5.5.2017 „Sie sollen alle möglichen Fragen beantworten können“,Echo und Echo Dot im Hands On: Amazons Alexa klingt auf Deutsch schon sehr gut – Golem, am 14.9.2016 versteht u.a. ,Amazon Alexa: Über 500 deutschsprachige Skills und ein neues Zuhause – Heise, am 25.1.2017 kann auch mit „ “ (oder Computer sowie ggf. auch mit „ “ [J.A.R.V.I.S.]) angesprochen werdenTrekkies Traum: Amazon Alexa hört auch auf "Computer" – Heise, am 20.1.2017 und kann zudem über , allerdings KI in allen Apps: Amazon veröffentlicht Lex für Drittentwickler – Heise, am 20.4.2017 des Weiteren „ “Amazons Alexa hat Deutsch auch von der „Welt“ gelernt – Welt, am 13.2.2017 * BixbySamsung: Neue Galaxy-S8-Modelle erhältlich – Golem, am 28.4.2017; u.a. mit „Auf Deutsch funktioniert die Sprachsteuerung noch nicht, ….“Samsungs Sprachassistent: Bixby kommt erst Ende 2017 nach Deutschland – Golem, am 10.4.2017Bixby: Samsung-Assistent bekommt eigenen Button bei Galaxy S8 – Heise, am 20.3.2017; u.a. mit „Siri, Alexa und Google Now“ – wohl mit Hilfe Samsungs sogenannter ‚S Voice‘ (also wörtlich wohl „Samsungs Stimme“, siehe ggf. auch unter Wikipedia:de:Bixby (Samsung) ) * Cortana, auf Microsofts Windows (und ggf. Phone)Digitale Assistenten: Microsoft will mit Cortana durchstarten – Golem, am 11.5.2017; vorerst nur eine (Vor-)Ankündigung, daß sie wohl auch (weiter) zur (stärkeren) KI (also u.a. mit Lernfähigkeit, siehe zudem auch die im Folgenden genannte ‚Video-API‘ und „Cortana-Geräte-SDK“) ausgebaut/erweitert werden soll; zudem sind dort auch kurz Alexa und Googles Home im Vergleich aufgeführtHome Hub: Microsofts eigenwillige Antwort auf Echo und Co. – Golem, am 10.5.2017; u.a. mit „Das Ziel: Der PC erledigt die Aufgaben smarter Lautsprecher.“ und „Außerdem soll Cortana neue Möglichkeiten erhalten und etwa die Steuerung von Smart-Home-Komponenten mit der Stimme erlauben. Sagt der Nutzer "schalte das Licht im Wohnzimmer ein", wird die smarte Lampe aktiviert.“Google Assistant bekommt ein SDK – Heise, am 28.4.2017; u.a. mit „Zum Zugriff auf die API existiert derzeit ein in Python geschriebener Open-Source-Client.“, „Sie [die englischsprachige ‚Google Assistant API‘] ist für die Softwareentwicklung kostenlos, aber die täglichen Zugriffe sind begrenzt.“ sowie „Microsoft hat Ende 2016 ebenfalls ein SDK für Cortana veröffentlicht.“ und „das SDK SiriKit existiert bisher nur für iOS.“Microsoft Cortana Dev Center – wenigstens die erste Seite auf Deutsch, u.a. mit „Cortana-Geräte-SDK“ (2017) und ggf. mit Azure im Hintergrund;Microsoft: Azure bekommt eine beeindruckend beängstigende Video-API – Golem, am 11.5.2017 ; .. auch (wohl eher wünschenswert) mit (denkbar) sinnvollen (also auch nicht dystopischen) AnwendungsgebietenBuild 2017: Automatisierte Video-Überwachung für Jedermann – Heise, am 11.5.2017 ; u.a. mit „Microsoft habe sich dazu einem Verhaltenskodex verschrieben, der den unmoralischen Einsatz der Technik verbiete. Dazu unterstütze Microsoft die Partnership on AI und baue beispielsweise Sicherheits-Schalter ein, die den K.I.-Code jederzeit zurücksetzen oder deaktivieren könnten.“, „Insgesamt habe man sich sieben Grundsätzen im Umgang mit K.I. verschrieben …“ (siehe auch KI-Gesetze) und „ “ zudem aber leider auch mit dummen Gelaber wie „Sollte diese Technik dann tatsächlich für jeden frei zugänglich sein?“ ..o(siehe auch jedermann[-Grundrechte]; es sei denn, damit sollen nur dumme/nicht zurechnungsfähige Menschen ausgeschlossen werden, denen bspw. auch scharfe Küchenmesser oder auch das Führen größerer gefährlicher Maschinen [wie bspw. sogenannte Autos] verboten sind.)Build 2017: Echtzeitüberwachung aus der Cloud – Heise, am 10.5.2017; u.a. mit „Die künstliche Intelligenz (KI) erkennt nicht nur automatisch Personen und Objekte, sondern kann auch analysieren, was die Personen mit diesen Objekten tun.“ und „Der Code, der sonst in der Cloud läuft wird dabei in Docker-Container verpackt und kann so direkt auf das IoT-Gerät (das auf Windows oder Linux läuft) heruntergeladen und dort ausgeführt werden. So können Arbeitnehmer auch überwacht werden, wenn die Cloud mal offline ist.“ dessen Vorfahre wohl „Karl Klammer“ war (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Microsoft Agent) * Google Android mit dem Google Assistant und Google Now; mit sogenanntem neuronalen Netz (über ‚Deep Mind‘)Kann ich Ihnen helfen? – Technology Review, am 29.4.2016; u.a. zu ‚Braina‘, ‚Cortana‘, ‚Google Now‘, „M“ und ‚Siri‘ * M'' – KI von ''Facebook * Watson – KI von IBM, ggf. mit PowerAIMaschinelles Lernen: IBM aktualisiert PowerAI-Software – Heise, am 11.5.2017 * Wolfram – eine „rechnende Wissensmaschine“ Richtung schwache KI : * Kubuntu – bisher (Stand: 11.5.2017) noch ohne eigene nutzbare SprachunterstützungUbuntu – Wikipedia, am 9.5.2017; u.a. mit „HUD soll später auch durch Spracheingabe gesteuert werden können.“ * openSUSE – bisher (Stand: 11.5.2017; soweit ersichtlich) noch ganz ohne eigene SprachunterstützungopenSUSE – Wikipedia, am 24.1.2017 Anmerkung: Also wenns in Deutschland (oder auch in Europa) nicht gemacht (also eine KI für jeden entwickelt) wird, dann machen es eben die Ammis (Amazon, Google, IBM, Microsoft, Wolfram [Research]) und Koreaner (Samsung). Unterbau und Teilbereiche Denkbar sind: |- |valign="top" align="top"| |} Geräte(-), Maschinen(-) und Rechner(-Teile) für KIs: * erweiterte Verarbeitungseinheit (unter Accelerated/Advanced Processing Unit, kurz APU),siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Accelerated Processing Unit,http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Accelerated_Processing_Unit&oldid=160188650 – vor allem auch in Richtung „frei programmierbare.. Prozessoren“ Complex Programmable Logic Device (CPLD) oder auch Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA), siehe auch Anwendungsspezifische integrierte Schaltung oder beispielsweise auch Tensor Processing Units, kurz TPUsKünstliche Intelligenz: Architektur und Performance von Googles KI-Chip TPU – Heise, am 6.4.2017 Machine Learning: Google gibt einen tieferen Einblick in seine TPUs – Golem, am 6.4.2017 Siehe auch * [[Wikipedia:de:freischwebende Intelligenz|Wikipedia:de:freischwebende Intelligenz]] – ähnlich wie die Künstliche vor allem aber auch im Sinne der Freidenker (oder eben auch der sogenannten Intellektuellen) * Wikipedia:de:Menschlichkeit, Wikipedia:de:Humanismus * Wikipedia:de:Inselbegabung (oder auch Wikipedia:de:ökologische NischeKünstliche Intelligenz: Freund oder Feind? – Technology Review, am 6.9.2016; u.a. mit „… in bestimmten Nischen“) und dem gegenüber Wikipedia:de:Universalgenie oder auch Wikipedia:de:Spezial:Suche/Universaldilettant ;-) – hinsichtlich der Inselbegabung gegenwärtig er ( Hybrid-)KIs, siehe auch Spiele-KIs oder auch Heise mit „… Bilderfälschen für alle“Künstliche Intelligenz: Bilderfälschen für alle – Heise, am 21.3.2017 * Wikipedia:de:Vernunft – bisher rein aus menschlicher Sicht beschrieben * ''Cygwin und Windows mit Ubuntu-UnterbauMicrosoft Build 2016: Windows 10 lernt Linux – Heise, am 30.3.2016 Microsoft: Ubuntu läuft nativ in Windows 10 – Golem, am 30.3.2016 Microsoft Build 2016: Windows 10 im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit – Heise, am 30.3.2016 – hinsichtlich eines Ersatzes und auch als Gegenentwurf zu Wine Unterbegriffe/-begrifflichkeiten oder Ähnliches, im rein technischen Sinne vor allem auch in der Anwendungs- oder eben KI-Entwicklung: * schwache KI ** Wikipedia:de:Bot, Wiktionary:de:Bot, Wiktionary:de:Spezial:Suche/robotischWiktionary:de:Spezial:Suche/robotisch – nur ein Treffer im französisch-deutschen Wikiwörterbuch-Eintrag robotique (mit letzter Änderung am: 8.9.2016) (oder hier wohl eher botisch [bottisch] oder bothaft [botthafft]) ** Wikipedia:de:Software-Agent – im Sinne von Unterprogrammen oder auch Denkfäden (oder dännglisch ..threads) * starke KI ** Wikipedia:de:maschinelles Lernen Weitere Verweise: * Digitale Assistenten: Wer ist die Schlauste im ganzen Land? – Heise, am 2.6.2017; ein (teilweise auch) recht anschaulicher Vergleich zwischen Alexa, Cortana, Now und Siri, indem wohl auch recht gut ersichtlich wird, daß es sich dabei schon um vier verschiedene (künstliche) Persönlichkeiten handelt * Robotik: Ethik-Debatte über den intelligenten Bankräuber – Heise, am 12.5.2017; teilweise gibt es derartige (bisher nur inselbegabe) Bankräuber(chen [in ihren Nischen) schon, siehe auch [[Wikipedia:de:Skimming (Betrug)|Wikipedia:de:Skimming (Betrug)]]; zudem stellt sich die Frage der sogenannten Ethik sowie auch Moral wohl nur, wer sich das tatsächlich leisten kann (siehe auch „Erst kommt das Fressen, dann kommt die Moral!“Erst kommt das Fressen, dann kommt die Moral! – Redensarten-Index (abgerufen am 12.5.2017) und demgegenüber beispielsweise sowas wie sogenannte willkürliche Sanktionen oder [in die andere Richtung, wo sich jeder auch sowas wie Moral und eben auch Ethik tatsächlich leisten kann] die [[echte Grundsicherung]]) * Machine Learning: Facebook übersetzt schneller und besser als Google – Golem, am 10.5.2017; u.a. beide mit neuronalen Netzen und teilweiser Veröffentlichung auf GitHub (unter facebookresearch/fairseq) * c't uplink 16.2: Waffen der Hacker, Huawei P10, Radfahrer- und Fußgänger-Navigation – auf Youtube, am 18.3.2017; ab etwa der 19. Minute u.a. auch mit „künstlichen Persönlichkeiten“ die sich beispielsweise wie ein Banker/Finanzmensch verhalten, also Bösenkurse und auch entsprechende (Netz-)Zeitungen oder allgemein derartige (Netz-)Seiten (oder dännglisch Websites) aufrufen (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:HTTrack oder Wikipedia:de:cURL und Wikipedia:de:Wget) * Google öffnet Programmierschnittstelle für seinen Assistenten – Heise, am 9.12.2016; u.a. auch zu Alexa (mit „Für die … deutsche Version, die erst seit Ende Oktober auf dem Markt ist, gibt es ein paar Dutzende [der sogenannten Skills, oder auf deutsch Fähigkeiten]. Googles Conversation Actions … sollen sich einfacher nutzen lassen als Skills: Keine Installation, man soll sie einfach … ansprechen können.“) und einem Verweis auf API.ai * Soziale Chatbots: Digitale Assistenten sollen Gesichtsausdruck und Körpersprache berücksichtigen – Heise, am 4.11.2016; u.a. mit „Verglichen mit heutigen virtuellen Assistenten wie Alexa oder Siri ist Sara ein Schatz.“ * Big Data, Digitalisierung und die Arbeitswelt: "Selbstbestimmung außer Kraft gesetzt" – Tagesschau, am 29.10.2016; u.a. mit „In Japan hat dieses Jahr das erste Hotel eröffnet, das nur mit Robotern geführt wird.“ * Big Data: Maschinen mit gottesgleichem Wissen (Seite 1) – Stuttgarter Zeitung, am 13.11.2015; u.a. mit „Appell zur Sicherung von Freiheit und Demokratie“ * Big Data: Nachgefragt bei der Unternehmerin Yvonne Hofstetter (Seite 2) – Stuttgarter Zeitung, am 13.11.2015; u.a. mit „Selbstbestimmung im Kant’schen Sinne“ * Yvonne Hofstetter: Der Angriff der Intelligenz – Zeit online, am 10.9.2014; u.a. mit „Die ganz großen Datenbestände und Technologien für die Auswertung dieser Daten liegen derzeit aber in ganz wenigen Händen, ….“ .. auch als Weckruf, daß Amazon, Google und so weiter doch bitte ihre KIs (im Sinne der auch sogenannten Quelloffenheit) öffnen sollten und damit nicht nur immer diejenigen einseitig unterstützen, die Geld haben Einzelbelege und Anmerkungen Kategorie:Allbuch Kategorie:KI